wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa Itongo/II/2
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Pogrzeb Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem zebrała się w wietnicy''wietnica'' — dom narad. autorski w pośrodku wsi Rada Dziesięciu pod przewodnictwem arcykapłana Huanaki, by ułożyć porządek obrzędów pogrzebowych i omówić szczegóły żałobnego ceremoniału. Tymczasem Wrumaroti, wdowa po wielkim królu, i jej trzy dorodne córki, jako najbliższe zmarłego i stąd obciążone niebezpiecznym dla otoczenia „tabu”, wzięły kąpiel oczyszczającą w świętej sadzawce Torana opodal świątyni boga Oro. Potem przywdziały białe szaty na znak żałoby i starannie wystrzegały się zbytniego zbliżenia do innych, by cień ich nie padł na nikogo i nie zaszkodził. Jako bowiem obłożone „tabu” wskutek śmierci ojca i męża uchodziły przez dni 7 za istoty nieczyste, których należało unikać. Z tego też powodu zaraz po wyjściu z kąpieli zamknięto wdowę w świątyni obok Torany, by wpływ żałobnicy, zgubny dla pozostających poza obrębem jej rodu, osłabić na czas niebezpieczny pierwszych dni siedmiu. Po zarządzeniu tych środków ostrożności Marankagua wysłany z dwoma innymi szamanami do domu żałoby w obecności zgromadzonych tam tłumów zmienił imię zmarłego na Ayakuczo, by częste wspominanie właściwego imienia nieboszczyka przez poddanych nie przynęciło jego ducha z tamtego brzegu pomiędzy żyjących. Nawet psa ulubieńca i ukochanego konia królewskiego, Aśwatambę, przemianował czarownik, by ci, co pozostali przy życiu, przez przyzywanie tych zwierząt nie wywabili z zaświatów cienia ich właściciela. W końcu czterech wodzów wyniosło nieboszczyka z domu żałoby, każdy dźwigając na ramieniu jeden z czterech drążków feretronu, nie patrząc na króla i unikając dotknięcia zwłok, które powoduje dziesięciodniową nieczystość. A gdy już żałobnicy przekroczyli próg domu i mary zaczęły oddalać się ku „fejtoce”''fejtoka'' — cmentarz. autorski, Marankagua przyłożył pierwszy do skrzydła królewskiej sadyby płomień żagwi. Zajęły się w lot przepojone żywicą sosnową węgary i stanęły słupem ognia. Trzech innych „ludzi pożarnych” podstąpiło z pochodniami pod pozostałe węgły domu i przeszczepiło im czerwoną moc żywiołu. Wśród jęków i zawodzeń płaczek spłonęła rezydencja króla Atalangi. A on sam tymczasem z orlą głową wspartą na tarczy, z rękoma krzepko zaciśniętymi dookoła drzewca włóczni i tomahawku, nieczuły już i zimny na wszystko, zbliżał się powoli na barkach wiernych wodzów ku miejscu wiecznego spoczynku. Za marami sześciu wojowników w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym okrążało powolnym, tanecznym korowodem wielki bęben „garramuta” z wypalonym na nim wizerunkiem zmarłego, za tanecznikami szła kapela flecistów przygrywających na bambusowych kaurach i orszak płaczek, za tymi Rada Dziesięciu, kapłani, wodzowie, szamani i wojownicy, potem szary tłum mężczyzn i kobiet. Zamykała pochód w pewnym oddaleniu rodzina zmarłego, krewni i domownicy. Cienie ich, ile że dzień był słoneczny, a godzina już przypołudniowa, rzucały na drogę wizerunki ich mocne i wyraziste, jakby ostrzegając tych, co szli przed nimi, by mieli się na baczności. Tak doszli do pierwszych drzew świętego gaju. Stąd do celu wędrówki było już niedaleko. Cmentarz bowiem władców północnej części wyspy Itongo, fejtoką zwany znajdował się w odległości jednej wiorsty od stolicy kraju, za trzecim lasem, po tamtej stronie rzeki Jatupi. Orszak przeszedł gaj pandanów''pandan'' — rodzaj drzew i krzewów występujących w tropikalnych rejonach Afryki, Azji, Australii i Polinezji. edytorski, minął las palm i eukaliptusów i przesunąwszy się przez głuchą aleję drzew mangrowiowych, wyłonił się na obszernej, kolistej, kurhanami królów pokrytej przestrzeni. Taniec i muzyka ustały. W ciszy południa umieszczono zwłoki w postawie siedzącej, twarzą ku wschodowi, w świeżo wykutej pieczarze. Obok złożono trofea wojenne, broń, dwa dzbany rzeźbione z jadeitu, jeden z wodą, drugi z mlekiem kokosu, i misę srebrną z potrawą „poi”; potem otwór groty zawalono kamieniem i obrzucono ziemią i darnią. Na szczycie kurhanu Huanako zasadził kazuarinę''kazuarina'' — gatunek drzewa tropikalnego występującego w Australii i Oceanii. edytorski, krzew żałoby i smutku. Modlitwy kapłanów nad świeżą mogiłą zakończyły pogrzebowy obrzęd. Gdy już odeszli od grobu wodzowie i żałobnicy, wysunęła się z tłumu białym kwefem otulona kapłanka Rumi i z płaczem serdecznym przypadła do kurhanu rodzica. Prócz białych nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi, bo wszyscy zajęci byli teraz przygotowaniami do stypy. Na kolistym polu pomiędzy mogiłami, porosłym trawą, jaskrami i szkarłatnym draczem, zbijano naprędce stoły z tarcic sosnowych, rozstawiano donice z kokosowych skorup, flasze z dyń i tykwy, rozścielano maty i obrusy z mszystych liści pizangu. Dziewczęta, o ciałach koloru brązu i miedzi, półnagie, w przepaskach „paruru” z tappy-papierotki na rozłożystych biodrach, przelewały z cynowych dzbanów w kubki i puchary cierpki jabłecznik, wino palmowe i orzeźwiające w skwar letni „guarapo”, czyli limoniadę z trzciny cukrowej i cytryny, oszałamiający napój z owocu „algarobo”, który wolno pić tylko kobietom zamężnym, i odurzający trunek „awą” zwany. Z półmisków pociągały oczy i podniebienia ponętne gojawy podobne do pomarańcz, o miąższu purpurowym i ziarnistym, posytne smaczliwki, których mięsowocnie soczyste i jędrne kryje skorupa skórowata i oleista, pizangi, pigwy, banany, pootwierane gościnnie, mlekiem słodkim wypełnione czary z kokosu, melony, pataty, rączkami młodych niewiast wypiekane placki z taro i orzechy ratta. Do uczty zasiedli najpierw członkowie Rady Dziesięciu, wodzowie i kapłani. Tymczasem młódź płci obojej odprawiała pląsy. Wojownicy, natarci w krzewach przez niewiasty tłuszczem i farbami, w płaszczach z kangurów, strojni w pióra strusia emu i kakadu, w perukach z włókien roślinnych, z włosami upudrowanymi na czerwono, zatoczyli szeroki krąg taneczny „korroboro”. Potrząsając groźnie dzidami i pochodniami, zaczęli od strojenia min potwornych, by powoli przejść w tempo dzikiego, wojennego pląsu. Po „korroboro” przyszła kolej na taniec „duk-duk”. Odtańczył go drugi zastęp młodzieńców, gdy tamci znużeni podeszli do stołów. Przy dźwiękach kaury i garramuty nadzy tancerze w maskach z czaszek zwierząt, tzw. „kowarsach”, nacierali na siebie tarczami z wyciętym na nich wizerunkiem drzewa totemowego pandanu i uderzywszy puklerzem o puklerz, rozbiegali się z okrzykiem bojowym na linię tanecznej peryferii. Przyszła kolej na dziewczęta. W przepaskach z delikatnej jak batyst kory kryjących części sromne, w czarnych mantillas''mantilla'' (hiszp.) — rodzaj peleryny. edytorski zarzuconych fantastycznie na plecy i głowy, ze złotymi grzebieniami wpiętymi we włosy, poszły w taniec falą ciał gibkich, ciemnobrązowych. W leniwych skrętach wiły się ich torsy wydatne, o piersiach stromych, kształtu gruszek, kołysały biodra rozwodziste, bujawe''bujawy'' — kołyszący się. edytorski, krzyżowały się łydki sprężyste, o konturach smukłych, młodych antylop. Taniec był szczególny. W przeciwieństwie do dzikich skoków i rzutów mężczyzn tchnął miękkim wdziękiem i hamowaną dyskretnie lubieżnością. Było w nim coś z hiszpańskiego fandango fandango — hiszpański taniec o szybkim tempie. edytorski, szerokiego gestu habanery''habanera'' — taniec hiszpański. edytorski i chilijskiej cueca''cueca'' (hiszp.) — taniec chilijski. edytorski. Peterson miał chwilami wrażenie, że przypatruje się pląsom uroczych południowoamerykańskich Kreolek, tańczących na towarzyskich tertullas''tertulla'' (hiszp.) — przyjęcie. edytorski gdzieś w Limie, Arequipa czy Caracas, lub że uczestniczy w ludowej zabawie na pograniczu Peru i Boliwii i podziwia rozchybotane w tanecznym szale, przy dźwiękach gitar i mandolin palące cigarillos''cigarillo'' (hiszp.) — papieros. edytorski, półkrwi hiszpańskiej seniority. Trącił łokciem stojącego obok w zadumie Gniewosza: — John, to ładne, co? Nawet bardzo ładne? A po chwili: — Słuchaj, John — ten pierwszy taniec, męski — to była Polinezja — ten drugi — to Południowa Ameryka, to kultura taneczna prastarych Indian może z czasów Inków lub Tolteków''Toltekowie'' — prekolumbijska kultura ze środkowego Meksyku, poprzedzająca państwo Azteków. edytorski, zmieszana z rytmem krwi hiszpańskiej. Inżynier nie zdążył z odpowiedzią, bo czyjaś ręka mocno, choć łagodnie odciągnęła go w inną stronę. Odwrócił się i spostrzegł Huanakę. Starzec spoglądał na białych porozumiewawczo i znakami dawał do poznania, że pragnie pomówić z nimi na osobności. Usłuchali wezwania i podeszli z nim ku upłazowi''upłaz'' — bezdrzewna pochyłość w górach porosła trawą. edytorski pod jednym z kurhanów, okrytemu cieniem żałobnej kazuariny. Tu usiedli. Kapłan patrzył w milczeniu na biesiadników i tancerzy w pośrodku cmentarza, a potem nie odwracając oczu od obrazu, rzekł do Petersona: — Bracie Atahualpo, słuchaj uważnie, co powiem, i w chwilach przerwy tłumacz Itonguarowi znaczenie słów moich. Bo przeznaczone są dla niego. Kapitan skinął głową. Huanako utkwił w Gniewoszu spojrzenie swych mądrych, dobrych oczu i długo badał go do głębi. — Itonguarze! — przemówił wreszcie głosem cichym a uroczystym. — Ponieważ wszechmocny los i wola króla chciały, byś został pośrednikiem między nami a duchami naszych praojców, powinieneś poznać przeszłość naszą i dzieje naszej ziemi. Wielki król, umierając w moich ramionach, polecił mi wtajemniczyć cię w te sprawy, zanim złożysz przed ludem dowody swej nadziemskiej siły. Otóż powinieneś wiedzieć, że wyspa Itongo jest jednym z tych rzadkich, ukrytych przed okiem zwyczajnych ludzi zakątków, w których gromadzą się i przechowują ślady zamierzchłych wieków ludzkości. Takich miejsc rozrzuconych po ziemi jest niewiele; może dwa, trzy najwyżej. Jednym z nich jest kraina Itongo. Takie dalekie od gwaru świata i ludzkich rynków zaułki istnieć muszą zgodnie z wolą Przedwiecznego, by w nich zapisywało się i utrwalało poprzez wieki wszystko, co Ziemia i jej synowie przeszli od prapoczątku aż do chwili obecnej. Są to jakby oszczędzone przez czas i śmierć składnice przeszłości, gdzie nie tknięte przez wielkie prawo przemian żyją wciąż wspominki lat ubiegłych. Taką składnicą jest i ląd, na który wyrzuciła cię łaskawa fala. — Wyspa Itongo jest jak kosztowna, omszała pleśnią czasu kruża nagrobna, w której wieki złożyły swe najcenniejsze skarby. Wyspa Itongo jest „punhonua” wygnanych ze wszystkich stron ziemi bogów, przytułkiem dla strąconych z tronów i ołtarzy zaświatowych mocy, które tu znalazły bezpieczne schronienie. Tułają się po dziewiczych jej borach i kniejach istności prastare, z wszystkich krańców świata rodem, błąkają stwory żywiołów wypłoszone skądinąd przez ludzki śmiech i ludzką niewiarę, włóczą się bóstwa i kształty myśli dawno już przebrzmiałe, na targowisku świata za wymarłe uchodzące. Tu żyją i trwają jako ślad dni minionych, przezwyciężonych i męką serdeczną przebytych. Przygarnęli je gościnnie jeszcze ojcowie nasi, a my, wnukowie, przymierza starego dochowujemy. Nawiedzają nas czasami, w chwilach ważnych, schodzą do naszych chat z gór, lasów, kurhanów, jezior, cmentarzy i podszeptują naszym królom, tłumaczom woli zmarłych i czarownikom nieraz sprawy ważne, udzielają rad. Huanako przerwał swą opowieść i zamyślonymi oczyma wodził po kołyszących się posępnie kazuarinach. Gdy kapitan przetłumaczył Gniewoszowi treść słów jego, starzec skupił się ponownie i podjął rzecz przerwaną. — Stanowisko swe wyjątkowe na ziemi zawdzięcza wyspa Itongo swej dawności i swemu pochodzeniu. Kraina nasza jest szczątkiem najstarszego na świecie, olbrzymiego lądu, który przed milionami lat rozciągał się na przestrzeniach dzisiejszej wielkiej słonej rzeki, a później, po wielokrotnych wybuchach gór ognistych, został zalany przez fale. — Resztkami tego olbrzymiego lądu są dzisiaj rozrzucone po wielkiej słonej wodzie pojedynczo lub gromadami wyspy na zachód od naszej, a zamieszkałe przez braci o ciemniejszej od naszej barwie skóry: wy, ludzie Zachodu, nazywacie ich Czarnymi. Wyspa Itongo jest ostatnim, najbardziej na wschód w głąb oceanu wysuniętym szczątkiem zaginionej ziemi. Zamieszkiwał ją przed dniem straszliwej klęski i zatracenia ród olbrzymów, praojców naszych czarnych braci wyspiarzy. Gdy wielki, czarny ląd w pochodzie wieków zanurzał się częściami pod powierzchnię wody, na Dalekim Wschodzie''na Dalekim Wschodzie'' — z punktu widzenia Huanaki ląd Ameryki Połudn. i części Afryki leżały na Wschodzie. autorski dźwigał się z morskich otchłani ląd nowy, nie mniej rozległy. Zachodnie jego kończyny sięgały daleko poprzez roztocze wód, a jedna z jego odrośli rozciągała się nawet w niewielkiej odległości od naszej wyspy. Wtedy to mieszkańcy młodego lądu, ludzie czerwoni i miedziani, przywędrowali na statkach i łodziach do naszych przystani i zmieszawszy się z rodem tubylców, stali się założycielami dzisiejszego plemienia. Stąd w krwi naszej płyną dwa nurty, jak w duszach naszych pokutują wspomnienia dwóch lądów, dwóch różnych światów. Bo i ów ląd drugi uległ po wiekach losowi pierwszego, by ustąpić miejsca trzeciemu, który dziś ludzie biali nazywają podobno Nowym Światem. Wskutek okropnych wstrząsów, jakie wtedy po raz trzeci nawiedziły starą Ziemię, zapadła się pod zwierciadło morza bliska nas odnoga drugiego lądu i wyspa Itongo znalazła się osamotniona wśród nieprzejrzanej pustyni wodnej. Lecz pamięć dawnych czasów i dzieje jej pochodzenia przekazywane z pokolenia w pokolenie przetrwały do dzisiaj i mieszkańcy Itongo wiedzą, że wyspa ich jest ostatnim śladem pogranicza dwóch zamarłych przed wiekami światów. — A że ludy, z których powstało plemię Itonganów, należały do najstarszych na Ziemi i stały może u kolebki rodu ludzkiego, dlatego Manu''Manu'' — Bóg. autorski świata wybrał ich wyspę na przytułek dla prastarych wiar, upadłych bogów, duchów i stworów żywiołu. Bo wszystkie one były przemijającym Jego obrazem, bo we wszystkich nich odzwierciedlał się On, Przedwieczny, w coraz to inny sposób. Lud nasz, jak widzisz, Itonguarze, jest ludem bardzo starym. Powstały ze zmieszania się ludzi czarnych i czerwonych, plenił się przez wieki dwoma korytami. Na północnej połaci wyspy przeważyła krew szlachetniejsza, wydając rasę Itonganów Jasnych, w południowej, po tamtej stronie łańcucha gór, wzięła górę krew pośledniejsza i spłodziła odmianę Itonganów Czarnych. Stąd wybuchły waśnie i spory, które doprowadziły do podziału kraju na dwa państwa rządzone już od wieków przez udzielnych królów. Władcą obecnym Południa jest Tarmakore. Do pogłębienia różnic między ludem Jasnym i Ciemnym przyczyniło się zstąpienie pomiędzy Itonganów Północy jednego z bogów leśnych, Tane-Mahuty. Ten, upodobawszy sobie jedną z naszych dziewic, zszedł z drzewa w jej łono, kiedy zasnęła w cieniu pandanu. W ten sposób Prakriti została matką nowego pokolenia Itonganów, od którego wywodzi się ród królów Północy. Od tego też czasu wojownicy Itonganów Jasnych noszą na tarczach obraz drzewa pandanowego, które jest dla nas tabu jako totem''totem'' — mityczny praojciec plemienia; totemem może być zwierzę, roślina lub kamień. autorski rodowy, inaczej kobongiem zwany. Dlatego pandan-pochutnik jest u Itonganów Północy drzewem świętym. Nie wycinamy zeń progów, nie budujemy chat, jak ludzie Południa, ani nie pokrywamy dachów naszych domów jego twardym i wonnym liściem. Gaje pandanowe są u nas świątyniami, przez które należy przechodzić z czcią i w milczeniu. Tu arcykapłan znów przerwał i czekał cierpliwie, aż Peterson przetłumaczy wszystko na język białych swemu towarzyszowi. Gdy to nastąpiło, zniżył głos do szeptu i zakończył: — Wolą Najwyższego jest, aby od owej chwili przed wiekami, kiedy wyspa Itongo ujrzała się osamotnioną pośród bezmiarów morza, nigdy już więcej nie nawiązywała się żadna nić między nią a resztą świata. Tę wolę swoją objawił Manu praojcom naszym przez usta itonguarów i kapłanów. Tak to wyspa, odcięta od waszych przemądrzałych lądów, zachowała w niepokalanej czystości odwieczne wiary i stała się przytułkiem dawności. Staraniem Wielkiego Ducha było oszczędzić nam zetknięcia z mieszkańcami innych części ziemi. Jego to wszechmocną a mądrą wolą dzieje się, że wasze wielkie pływające domy jakby unikały naszej wyspy, omijając ją szczęśliwie z daleka. A kiedy czasem ślepy traf lub rozszalały orkan zapędzi któryś z nich w tę zapomnianą stronę, Manu zarzuca na oczy żeglarzy płachtę mgły tak nieprzeniknionej, że przepływają obok, nic nie widząc. Stara legenda mówi, że raz tylko w pochodzie wieków groziło wyspie Itongo odkrycie. Było to około 200 lat temu, gdy chciwa niepotrzebnych nowin ciekawość białych przemierzyła już podobno wzdłuż i wszerz wszystkie lądy i morza. Pewnego rana pojawiła się na horyzoncie naszej Północy wielka ilość korabi wypuszczających dym gęsty, wełnisty z niezliczonych kominów. Szły wprost na nas. Pogoda była piękna, słońce czyste, bez skazy. Musieli nas dojrzeć. Byli już w odległości zaledwie jednej mili. Długie czarne rury przytknięte do oczu ich naczelników skierowane były w naszą stronę. I wtedy wyspa ruszyła z miejsca. Jak łabędź na cichych wodach stawu odpłynęła w nieskończone przestrzenie Południa. Wkrótce korabie białych ludzi znikły za horyzontem, a Itongo zatrzymała się. Odtąd nikt już nie zamącił nam ciszy. Ty, Itonguarze, i ty, Atahualpo, jesteście pierwszymi cudzoziemcami, którzy od wieków postawili stopy na naszej ziemi. Wasze przybycie przepowiedział zmarły król i jest ono zgodne z wolą Przedwiecznego. Pełnić tu macie ważną służbę, jesteście tu potrzebni. Atalanga czekał na was. Bo od zamierzchłych czasów istnieje w państwie Itonganów obok króla, Rady Dziesięciu kapłanów, szamanów i zaklinaczy — ważny urząd itonguara, czyli tłumacza woli zmarłych, bogów i duchów przyrody. Ten urząd sprawuje u nas zwykle sam król, o ile obdarzony jest cudowną władzą pośredniczenia między nami a zaświatem. Takim władcą szczęśliwym przez wiele lat był zmarły wczoraj Ayakuczo, król i itonguar w jednej osobie. Niestety, wiek sędziwy czy też inna przyczyna osłabiły tę moc jego od dawna i od szeregu już lat uszy jego były zamknięte na głosy płynące z tamtej strony. Bolał nad tym wielki władyka i szukał wśród poddanych kogoś, kto go mógł zastąpić. Lecz szukał na próżno. Ci, którzy zgłosili się, twierdząc, że słyszą mowę zaświatów, okazali się podłymi kłamcami lub nędznymi oszustami. Dlatego u schyłku żywota powitał król z radością twoje zbliżanie się, Itonguarze. Wyczuł je na wiele dni przedtem, zanim morze wyrzuciło was na nasz brzeg. I to właśnie przeczucie umierającego jest nam najsilniejszą rękojmią, że oczekiwań naszych nie zawiedziesz i urząd swój godnie sprawować będziesz. Pamiętaj, Itonguarze, że obok przyszłego króla, do którego wyboru wkrótce przystąpi Rada Dziesięciu, obok mnie, arcykapłana, ty będziesz najważniejszym człowiekiem wśród Itonganów. Więc staraj się zasłużyć na cześć, która cię odtąd otaczać będzie, i pomnij chodzić ścieżkami prawdy i sumienia. Bo gdybyś sprzeniewierzył się prawom tej wyspy i chciał pójść swoją drogą, będziesz miał przeciwko sobie i ludzi jej, i bogów. Nie znam twej przeszłości, Itonguarze, i nie chcę wdzierać się w jej tajemnicę. Wiem, że jako człowiek biały będziesz się zrazu czuł obco pośród nowych braci swoich. Wiem również, że wola Ayakucza i urząd mogą ci się wydawać czymś narzuconym niby jarzmo. Lecz zważ, synu mój, na to, że może tylko temu zawdzięczasz życie i ocalenie. Znać wola wyższa niż rozkaz króla zaniosła cię tutaj poprzez lądy i morza. To los twój, Itonguarze, to twoje przeznaczenie wykute przez ciebie samego, przez czyny twoje w żywotach poprzednich. Dlatego, synu mój, przyjmij wolę króla jako wyrok losu i nie staraj się spod niego uchylić. Tak radzi ci życzliwy, stary człowiek, którego dni też już policzone. Bądź mądrym, Itonguarze, mądrym i dobrym dla czerwonych braci, z którymi los sprzągł cię w tak dziwny sposób. Oto wszystko, co ci chciałem powiedzieć. A teraz odejdź w pokoju z druhem twoim, Atahualpą, aby poddać się próbie siły, którą, jestem pewny, przebędziesz zwycięsko i ku naszemu zadowoleniu. Błogosławię ci na drogę. Położył ręce na głowie Gniewosza i z wzniesionymi ku niebu oczyma chwilę modlił się cicho. Potem odjął dłonie i lekko ucałował go w czoło. Tymczasem stypa miała się ku końcowi. Szeregi tancerzy i tancerek ściągały się z cmentarnego pola i ustawiały w orszak powrotny. Przy kurhanie Atalangi rozpalono wielkie ognisko, aby duch zmarłego, wyszedłszy z grobu nocną porą, nie drżał z zimna. Z obu stron mogiły postawiono straż honorową, która miała pilnować jej do rana. Marankagua w towarzystwie kilku kapłanów powycinał na drzewach dokoła kurhanu znaki, które miały na celu wprowadzić w błąd ducha króla i zmylić mu kierunek drogi, gdyby zapragnął powrócić do swojej ziemskiej sadyby i mącić żyjącym spoczynek nocnej pory. Gdy żałobnicy opuszczali fejtokę, objęły już ziemię cienie nagłej, podzwrotnikowej nocy. Na jej czarnym, aksamitnym tle gorzała posępnie czerwień ogniska, wyświęcająca z mroków sylwety strażników i kazuarin... ----